You Only Live Once a different Harry
by I-want-to-try-to-write
Summary: How different will Harry be if he had chosen to live his life to the fullest? YOLO Harry, but not the stupid kind of YOLO, more like Carpe Diem kind(Carpe Diem sounds more classy and not as tarnished as YOLO)


**A/n: **I'm terribly sorry that I wrote this instead of updating Second Chance, but as I had stated on my profile, I felt like this is something that I have to do. Maybe just this one chapter, and I'll return back to updating Second Chance, or if you guys(and girls) like this one also, I'd try to update both

**Disclaimer:** JKRowling owns everything originally of harry potter, I owns nothing other than my ideas.

* * *

Run straight, jump, turn to the right and run again.

Since the first year of schooling, Harry had always have to run away from Dudley(his cousin)'s gang. They call their game "Harry Hunting", and Harry hates it. The thing about this game is their goal is to literally hunt Harry and either pushes him to the wall, or smack Harry on the floor. To Dudley, it's all hit and fun, to Harry, its run or get hurt.

The bullying had started such a long time ago, yet Harry never gave up running. There was a time that he felt that it's better if he stopped running, and let Dudley ruffle him a bit so that he did not have to tire himself running and failing to escape almost every time.

But the thought of giving up always leads him to some other more morbid thoughts-death. True, he may be just a ten year old boy, but the previous weird school librarian left an impression on Harry, live life to the fullest. Live to the extent that if he is to die at that moment, he won't have any regrets.

Only fools would truly believe that one so young would truly understands death. Harry might have firmly grasp "living life to the fullest(that means no giving up)" as a motto, but that did not necessarily means he understood death.

Death is death, but at the moment, Harry had just successfully evaded capture from his cousin. This would be counted as his third successful attempt. It seems that by the age of ten(going on eleven) the differences in physical between scrawny Harry and wide Dudders are beginning to show-Harry now can outpace his round cousin better and faster nowadays.

It goes without saying though, that the hardships that Harry had grown through as the "hunted duck" is one of the many factors that made him the small agile kid as he is. He might be small and scrawny looking(at first impression, you'd thought that a simple gust of wind is all what it takes to knock him off!), but he sure is agile!

-.-.-

Dudley's birthday is a drag as usual for Harry(more chores than normal). He had woken up early to prepare breakfast for the very normal Dursley family(his aunt Petunia, uncle Walrus- Vernon and fat-pig cousin) Things were going on normal like Dudley's previous birthdays-until the cousin of his finally gained the ability to count, which leads to his sudden realization that his birthday presents are 2 present short compared to the numbers of presents that he got the year before!

"Just Two! Big deal!" mumbled Harry.

Dudley always had birthday celebrations, complete with various pampering presents from Harry's aunt and uncle. There was a time when he used to be jealous of that fact-seeing that nobody cared enough to even remember his birthday(much less hoping for the kind of birthday gifts that Dudley gets), but his life motto of living life to the fullest stopped him from such petty jealousy.

"I might be young, but I'm matured" thought Harry.

The day passed by and Harry finds himself talking to a Boa constrictor at the zoo(He was reluctantly brought by the Dursleys together to the zoo as one of Dudley's extra birthday presents).

The surprising incident that happened at the zoo cost Harry some missed meals and extra hours in his lovely little abode under the stairs of no. 4 Privet Drive.

-.—.—

The owls are weird!

Harry might have held many beliefs that are different with those of the Dursley's but even he knows what are considered as normal, and what are not! Owls sleep during the day! That's what Mr. Johansen said! And only pigeons were used to deliver mails! Never owls!

His uncle and aunt were acting weirder than normal. They seems adamant in not allowing Harry to read the seemingly unending "letter rush" sent by the obnoxious owls. Uncle Vernon was also spewing some nonsense of getting away-surely if the owls can fly here, they can follow wherever that uncle Vernon thought of going.

"Why not you just let me read it and get it done? I mean, the owls outside are sure to attract attentions…" it seems to be the logical thing to do to Harry, the letters causes the problem, why not just read it and get over it as soon as possible?

Uncle Vernon grew plum angry, and seemed ready to shout at Harry, but few weird facial expressions and glances from aunt Petunia stopped him. They both went upstairs to discuss among them adults, returned back downstairs and finally unleashed their verdict.

* * *

So how was it? you like it? I know I haven't showed much, but I'm trying to make a more (living life to the full) Harry...


End file.
